


Trust Myself

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [112]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Tony,” Spot pleaded, “Why can’t we be together?”“You wanna know why?” Racer fired back, whirling around, eyes shining with unshed tears, “Because I don’t trust myself with you.”





	Trust Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Cruel Intentions.

Racer leaned against the wall, grudgingly breaking out of Spot’s arms.

“Spot…”

“What?” Spot asked, stepping back into Racer’s space.

“We can’t.” Racer replied, side stepping the Brooklyn leader and making his way out of the alley and back toward Sheepshead.

“Why not?” Spot demanded, following the blond into the stables.

“Because.” Racer tried to brush off responded, turning into the empty stall where the trainers and jockeys left little tidbits for him, sometimes extra change, sometimes a little bit of food, and sometimes (when he was really lucky) a book.

“Tony,” Spot pleaded, “Why can’t we be together?”

“You wanna know why?” Racer fired back, whirling around, eyes shining with unshed tears, “Because I don’t trust myself with you.”

“What do you mean?” Spot asked, forcing himself not to reach out for the blond, not to pull him close to comfort him. He wouldn’t be able to make the tears go away when he was the one causing him.

“I mean that everytime I see you, it makes it harder for me to leave.” Race’s voice broke and he hugged himself tightly.

“So don’t.” Spot replied, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“It’s not that easy, Sean,” Racer sniffed, shaking his head.

“It is.” Spot’s resolve hardened.

“You’re born Brooklyn, it’s in your blood.”

“But Manhattan has became home.”

“Brooklyn is where your heart is.”

“Give me some more time.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past two months.”

“I need to get Crutchie and David at a point where they can both work as Jack’s second. Right now, they can’t. They give in to his every whim and I can’t leave Manhattan to that fate. Albert is ready to step in to be the enforcer, but he’s not a good choice as a second.”

“Two months?” Spot asked, “You promise?”

“I promise.” Racer replied.

“I know it sounds like I’m pushing you -”

“You’re right, Sean,” Race smiled, “My heart never left Brooklyn.”

Race pulled him into the stall with him. He would think about how he would break the news to Jack later. Tonight, he was going to let himself have this.


End file.
